Don't Ask Questions
by XxAngel-Wings93xX
Summary: Draco wants his question answered, but Harry has quite a diffrent thing in mind instead...


Don't Ask Questions

Author- Sexy Carrot

A/N: Hello out there, this happens to be my first one-shot and story, so feedback would be appreciated. My first graphic story as well, so sorry if it's not exactly the best one out there. Draco/Harry is pretty hot though, so I decided to go ahead and give it a shot. No flames please!!! Hope you like...

**Don't Ask Questions**

It was the prettiest day outside of Hogwarts yet, but of course two young men had found a way to mess around with each other inside of the Head Boy's room... and the two boys went by the name of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter...

"Ass." Draco said angirly. Harry smirked. "Mine's pretty nice, thanks."

"Prick!"

Harry smirked. "Well if you'd like to see it…" Malfoy cut him off. _And was he blushing_? Harry thought to himself. "Why can't you just bloody answer the question?"

Harry smiled innocently at Draco Malfoy, the boy who after all these years Harry had gotten to know… and love. After Voldemort's fall at the beginning of the year, Malfoy had fled from his family and stayed permantely at Hogwarts until the end of the year when he was able to live alone legally.

The two boys in question were at Hogwarts. Sitting in Draco's room. On his bed. All alone… the thoughts that ran threw Harry's head made cough. "What was the question again?"

Draco scowled and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Harry thought the small gesture cute as he gazed at his platinum blonde hair and wondered what it'd be like to run his hands through it…

Draco retold the question, but Harry was hardly listening. His thoughts had gone to wondering what it'd be like to kiss those pouty red lips, to caress his cheeks, to feel Draco beneath him…

Suddenly Draco was on top of him; his eyes held anger as he pushed Harry's back onto the mattress. "God, I hate you." Harry smirked.

"You don't hate me. Nobody can hate me." Harry slowly traced his hands down Malfoy's sides, triumphantly noticing the shiver it produced from the boy.

"Anyone can hate you." Malfoy muttered distractedly as Harry's hands fell to his waist. "It's not likely." Harry whispered softly as he planted butterfly kisses all over Draco's neck.

Draco bit back a moan and gasped as Harry's hands tried to undo his fly. "Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Harry bit his neck gently only to hear Draco moan. "You don't want me to stop, so shut the hell up." Draco quickly complied as Harry's hands slipped down into his jeans before yanking them off.

Harry eyed Draco's erection and grinned. Draco flushed. "What?" He asked trying to cover himself up. Harry shrugged. "Nothing. I always knew you wanted me." As Harry started to stoke him, Draco sighed and closed his eyes. "H-how…" He mumbled.

Harry grinned. "By the way you always looked at me like you want to fuck me…" He cooed in his ear. "The way you jerked off in the bathroom after you saw me kissing Dean." Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at him in embarrassment.

"I…" He was at a loss for words. Harry chuckled and looked him dead in the eye. "It was hot." Was all he said before he had Draco in his mouth.

Draco gave a loud groan as Harry's head bobbed up and down as he massaged his sac at the same time, making any blood that was left in his head earlier race straight down to his lower region as Harry worked his magic.

The only sound in the room was Draco's cries of pleasure as Harry jerked him off, but he stopped as Harry pulled away. "No, keep going, damnit." Draco said angrily as he glared at Harry.

He grinned. "No. I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily, Malfoy. Get on all fours…" He said silkily. Biting his lip, Draco did as he was told. Harry quickly took off his clothes. As Draco looked back and noticed Harry's erection, his eyes widened.

Harry looked at him in amusement. "What? You act like you've never seen a dick before." Draco sent him a glare that, had it not have been Harry, a shiver would have gone down his spine.

"I hope your eyes stay like that, you glare so much. Are you a virgin?" Harry finished the sentence seriously. Draco smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Of course I'm not a virgin." He lied, hoping Harry wouldn't notice. Harry rolled his eyes before gently sliding himself into him.

Draco bit his tongue to keep himself from howling as the red-hot pain shot through him, but after a bit the pain turned to pleasure as Harry picked up a tempo.

Moans filled the room as the sound of slapping skin accommodated the moans, and after just a few minutes Draco felt a pleasurable feeling build up inside him. He looked down to see Harry's hand at the same jerking him off, doubling his pleasure.

At last they both tensed as they came as one, howling each other's name to the moon. Thanking Merlin that there was a silencing charm on the room, Harry laid himself next to Draco as he quietly stroked his hair.

"How was that?" Harry whispered in his ear. Draco blushed. "Um… nice." Harry planted a small kiss on his lips. "Good, because that will be coming more often." He said huskily.

Draco looked at him in surprise. "You liked this?" Harry looked at him as if he were nuts. "Fuck yeah. And I knew you liked it to, which was decided by the noises you were making." He smirked.

Draco found himself blushing for what seemed like the thousandth time today. What was he, a little girl?

"Fine…" He grumbled. Harry laughed and kissed his cheek. "Great, because being my boyfriend you're going to have to get used to it." Draco smiled slightly and looked at Harry for a long time. "Are you sure your not under any spell or I'm having a very nice dream?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." Draco nodded and then started to stoke him slowly. "Well then if that's true…" A wicked gleam fell into his eyes. "Let's have some more fun, eh?" Harry just laughed.

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Eh, I thought it was so-so… well, there yee have it, a spur of the moment thing, yes, but a story. Hope you all liked it. Now off to bed :p


End file.
